


Tali's 3rd Birthday

by soapandcrimefan



Series: A Little Ray Of Sunshine [3]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: How Tali spends her 3rd birthday with her Abba in bed watching Disney Movies. A part of the A Little Ray Of Sunshine series.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo
Series: A Little Ray Of Sunshine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tali's 3rd Birthday

“Good Morning Abba”. Tali says walking into Tony’s bedroom and getting in bed with him. 

“Morning my princess ninja Happy Birthday”. Tony says cuddling his daughter and kissing her on the forehead. 

“Thank you Abba. So what are we doing today”. Tali asks her father. 

“Well how about I go and get you your presents and we order Uber Eats and spend the day lazing about in bed watching movies how does that sound”. Tony asks his daughter. 

“Ok sounds good to me Abba”. Tali says as Tony releases her from his arm and heads to out of the room.

“Ok which one would you like to open first”. Tony asks Tali upon his returning as he jumps into bed once again. 

“This one”. Tali tells him pointing a box. 

“Ok”. Tony replies. 

“Wow”. Tali exclaims as she has ripped the wrapping paper of the contents which is a boxset of the greatest Disney movies. 

“Can we watch these today”. Tali asks her Abba as he hands her another present. 

“Of course I thought you would want too now this one is from Uncle Tim and Aunty Abby”. Tony tells his daughter as rips the paper to discover a drawing set. 

“I love this”. Tali tells her Abba as he hands her the final present which is a piece of paper with a photo of the dollhouse that Gibbs has built for her with Seniors help just a bit when it came to design. 

“I cant wait to play with it”. Tali tells her father. 

“Pop Pop and Saba will be glad to hear that now what Uber Eats should we get and what movie should we start with”. Tony asks his daughter.

“Croissants and Frozen”. Tali replies as Tony orders the pair some sweet and savoury croissants and heads to put Frozen in his bedroom DVD player.

That’s how Tali spent her 3rd Birthday in bed watching Disney Movies with her Abba.


End file.
